vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon the Despoiler
|-|Warmaster of Chaos Abaddon= |-|Post-Heresy Abaddon= |-|Pre-Heresy Abaddon= Summary :"I am the Arch-fiend, the Despoiler of Worlds, and by my hands shall the false Emperor fall." :— Abaddon the Despoiler, Warmaster of Chaos Abaddon the Despoiler, once named Ezekyle Abaddon, is the Warmaster of Chaos, a Chaos Lord and the greatest Champion of Chaos Undivided in the galaxy. He is the commander of the Black Legion of Chaos Space Marines and is rumoured to be the clone-progeny of the Warmaster Horus, the greatest Traitor in Imperial history, and at one time his most favored son amongst the Space Marines of the Sons of Horus Legion. He is now infamous for leading Black Crusades, the terrible military campaigns during which the normally fractious Forces of Chaos unite under his leadership and launch a massive attack against the Imperium from within the Eye of Terror. The most recent of these attacks, the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, led to the fall of the vital Imperial Fortress World of Cadia, the birth of the Great Rift that divided the galaxy in half and the start of the Noctis Aeterna. The name of Abaddon, the Warmaster of Chaos, has become a bitter curse within the Imperium. During the Great Crusade, Abaddon rose to become Captain of the 1st Company of what was then called the Luna Wolves Legion. When the Horus Heresy came to a head, it was clear that Abaddon's loyalty lay with his Primarch. He led the Terminators of the re-named Sons of Horus across Istvaan, Yarant, and Terra itself. Abaddon's anguish at his master's death at the hands of the Emperor drove him deeper into madness and hatred than any mortal should ever sink. Before retreating, Abaddon took up the Warmaster Horus' body and fought his way out of the quickly deteriorating battle before the Imperial Palace. With their cadaverous prize, the Sons of Horus Legion fled before the Emperor's victorious armies. When Abaddon returned, it was at the head of a diabolic horde ravaging star systems around the Eye of Terror. His Heretic Astartes, now called the Black Legion, were at the forefront of the attack, destroying all in their path. During this 1st Black Crusade, Abaddon formed many bloody pacts with the Chaos Gods. Below the Tower of Silence, he recovered a Daemon Sword of prodigious power, making him nigh unstoppable. Since then, Abaddon has dreamed of forging an empire of Chaos upon the ruins of the Imperium. Twelve more Black Crusades have followed, each achieving some dark purpose that even the mightiest sages of the Imperium cannot discern. It is said that he alone has the power to unite the Traitor Legions and finish the treachery begun ten thousand standard years ago, ripping the Emperor from His place on the Golden Throne and at last claiming the galaxy for the Ruinous Powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely far higher Name: Ezekyle Abaddon, Abaddon the Despoiler Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: At least 10,000+ years old Classification: Chaos Lord, Champion of the Black Legion, Champion of Chaos Undivided, Warmaster of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly up to Low-Godly with the Chaos Gods' blessings), Psychic Powers, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immunity to disease and poison, Resistance to magic, soul, and mind attacks, Limited Intangibility, Invulnerability, Daemonic Protection means he cannot be killed by anything strictly within the physical world, and he can only be permanently killed by a Psyker with pure mind and heart destroying his soul, Power Nullification due to Khorne's blessings, High Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Existence Erasure, Immunity to much Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, etc. while his blessings are active (Effortlessly slaughtered the unprecedented number of Assassins sent to kill him, including numerous Culexus Assassins. Such Assassins had so little influence on him, they deemed him untouchable. Has put down the rebellion of many powerful Chaos sorcerers with sheer force) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely far higher (Killed what was described as a perfect clone of his father with ease. Forcibly made some of the Daemon Primarchs submit to his cause. Killed Sigismund, one of the strongest Astartes to ever live. Should be superior to Madail.) Ignores conventional durability with Drach'nyen (See Standard Equipment) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Reacted to a swing from a perfect clone of Horus at close range before shattering his weapon and killing him) Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Solar System level, likely far higher. However, he cannot be permanently killed by purely physical means, as a powerful enough psyker must attack his soul, and said psyker must also have a pure heart and noble intent. Only a single being has come close to this goal Range: A few meters or so melee range with the Talon of Horus, several dozens of meters with Drach'nyen and the resulting shockwaves/reality and physics distortions, a few hundred meters with the Talon of Horus' Combi-bolter Feats: See here. Standard Equipment: *'Armor of Abaddon:' Abaddon's terminator armor is covered with many archaic devices, runes, and fetishes that he has collected over the millennia during the Long War. The Terminator Armor Abaddon wears still incorporates a Daemonic Rune gifted to him by the Daemon-Oracle of Asellus Tertius which greatly enhances his protection from mortal weapons. *'Talon of Horus:' Upon his right hand Abaddon wears the Talon of Horus, an archaic Lightning Claw with a built-in Combi-bolter, which he took from his fallen Primarch Horus Lupercal. This legendary weapon is the very same to have slain the Blood Angels' Primarch Sanguinius and mortally wounded the Emperor Himself. *'Drach'nyen:' Daemons speak of the blade in fear, calling it the "Thorn in Reality" or the "Shard of Madness." Alive with dark intelligence, Drach'nyen has the power to sunder the material universe with its edge, cutting through matter as a mundane blade moves through smoke. In battle, Drach'nyen has been witnessed to destroy a Space Marine Land Raider and flay the souls from those it struck with a single touch. Even the hardened skin of daemons or armour sealed with the power of the Warp is little proof against its assault, as it drinks in the energy of the Immaterium like water, consuming all in its path utterly. The dark spirit that inhabits this fell weapon can alter the blade's appearance, revealing the skulls and faces of the souls it has devoured. As is later revealed, Drach'nyen's true form is that of an ancient daemon which predates the rise of mankind. The entity was born from the very first act of senseless murder, and is thus one of the most powerful daemons to have ever existed, not bound to any of the four major Ruinous Powers. Such is Drach'nyen's horrific might that, during its encounter with a group of humans in the Webway during the events of the Horus Heresy, the foul daemon was able to pierce both the flesh and armour of the Emperor of Mankind himself before being imprisoned. Intelligence: The Warmaster of Chaos, At least 10,000+ years of fighting experience and is a known tactical and combat genius, with the ability to command the loyalty of the Black Legion. He also united the forces of Chaos throughout the galaxy and has time and time again proved to be of deadly cunning and intellect Weaknesses: None notable, save likely his own hubris Gallery Drach'nyen Daemonsword.png|''Drach'nyen'' can rip through armour, flesh, bone and souls without resistance. The daemonic spirit animating this fell weapon can alter the blade's appearance, revealing the skulls and faces of the souls it has devoured. Abaddon the Despoiler.jpg Abbadon Claw.jpeg Abbadon the Despoiler Over Ship.jpeg Abaddon Cadia Falls.jpg Others Notable Victories: Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Silver Surfer's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tier 4